prequel to ?: new squad member Naruto ends
by lorcian244
Summary: This is the prequel to a fanfiction i plan i writing. Its just my take on how i think the narutoverse will end please read and enjoy.


?: new squad member

AN:( In this story and for its sequel, the fourth shinobi war will last approximately four years long, one and a half of which Naruto was kept in the dark about, during this time period Naruto trained non-stop with Killer Bee in his buji skills, as well as his jutsu skills, specifically lightning type jutsus, which Naruto will have a secondary affinity  
>towards, but he also has a few new wind jutsus as well. He also trained with Might Guy in taijutsu. Most of his new skills will be shown in the sequel to this story.<p>

Note: this will be a super Naruto fix; he won't be God but he will be really, I mean really strong, so strong XD. Also I enjoy reading fanfics, but I also am tired of seeing cliches, so I promise you that I will try to keep the cliches to the bare minimum... Ok enough about that, just sit back and enjoy the fic I have woven for you guys.

P.S. I don't own Naruto or Mass Effect, they are property of Kishimoto-sensei And Bioware, however, if I did own it... Oh the possibilities XD  
>P.P.S. Oh and flames will be used to make a bonfire of my homework ...<br>Hey high school kids have paperwork too... It really is the bane of all  
>man kind. Haha.<p>

In the deep chasm of the Valley of the End, four years after the beginning of the Fourth Shinobi war stood the imposing stone figures of Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju, a tribute to the legendary battle that had occurred there between the two aforementioned incredible, almost godly ninja. However, that was not the most prominent detail; on top of the two statues stood two young men who looked to be in their twenties. The first man, who was standing on Senju's head, was wearing an orange and black jumpsuit, along with a red trench coat with black flames licking the bottom of the coat, his forehead sporting a Konohagakure headband, partly covered by his blond, slightly unruly hair. This man was Naruto Uzumaki, son of Minato Namikaze, Konoha's yellow flash as well as fourth Hokage, and Kushina Uzumaki, Konoha's bloody red habanero.

On the other side of the valley standing on top of Madara Uchiha's head stood a man wearing a black akatsuki coat, but under the coat, he seemed to be wearing a loose white shirt opened around his chest area. Along with the shirt and coat, he was wearing black pants held up by a purple rope that was tied in to form of a bow, and was on the back side of his outfit. His pitch black hair, clashed with his pale white skin but the feature that stood out the most was his perfect Mangekyo Sharingan that were present on his eyes, spinning wildly as he glared menacingly at his opponent across the gorge. This man was Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha clan and  
>former shinobi cell member of Naruto.<p>

"So it's come down to this, huh, Sasuke?", said Naruto, brazenly, as he moved his hands  
>in front of him and formed his preferred ninjutsu hand seal, the hand seal for<br>the multi-shadow clone jutsu.

"I guess so, Dobe", said the Uchiha as he drew his sword, a sword of Kusanagi.

The two shinobi glared at each other for seconds, until Naruto exclaimed the words "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

In an instant, approximately Three Hundred Narutos appeared in the valley and charged fiercely at Sasuke. Sasuke, utilizing his perfect Mangekyo and his quick reflexes, was able to dispel every single clone that Naruto had conjured, leaving only the real Naruto and himself on the battlefield.

"Is that all you've got, Dobe, because if it is, then you have no chance of beating me", said Sasuke, hoping to get any sign of elevated reaction out of his yellow-haired rival, though he was disappointed when Naruto stayed silent. Becoming impatient, Sasuke disappeared in a flash and slashed at Naruto who ducked under the kunai and countered with a strong punch of his own aimed at Sasuke's abdomen. Sasuke, seeing the punch with the Mangekyo, effortlessly dodged it. The exchange between the Uzumaki's taijutsu and the Uchiha's kenjutsu continued for a while before both escaped each others reach, avoiding a single scratch on either of them.

Becoming irritated with the close range attacks, Sasuke began firing his chidori senbon needles at Naruto, who strafed to the side in order to avoid the deadly lightning attack. In an attempt to stop Sasuke's chidori needles, Naruto formed two rasengans, one in each hand, and threw them both at his former cell member. Shocked at the fact that Naruto could throw his normal rasengan, let alone two of them, Sasuke was forced to stop firing, and had to jump backwards to avoid the rasengan. Covering his eyes from the amount of dirt kicked up when the two orbs  
>hit the ground, he yelled out, with an arrogant smirk, "Ha, Dobe, that was surprising, to think that you could<br>throw your normal rasengan, as well as two of them, but now that I know you can throw your rasengan I won't fall for it," but as quick as that smirk appeared, it twisted into a horror as he felt two massive orbs of chakra hit him in both front and back. The pain from both rasengan hitting him simultaneously was too much for Sasuke as he felt faint, as if, he were going to fall unconscious. Before he blacked out, however, he saw Naruto appear in front of him, and instantaneously felt a cold, sharp Kunai enter his throat, his last thought, as the blood spilled out, was, "But- how?".

Naruto stood in front of the corpse of his friend, rival, his brother, tears falling from his bright blue eyes. "It's over, Sakura, I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise to you but after I saw him kill you and Baa-chan in cold blood, I just couldn't forgive him, I'm so, so sorry."

"That was a very clever plan, Naruto, may I ask what inspired it?"

Naruto froze when he heard the familiar, eerie voice, and spun around to find that his fear was confirmed when he saw the looming figure of Uchiha Mandara.

"It came from an idea Me and Sasuke used against Momochi Zabuza in our first C-turned-A Rank mission," replied the genin, while he used the time he was talking to get into a defensive stance.

"Ahh, but that henge was perfect. I would have never thought of morphing two shadow clones into rasengans and hurtling them at your friend" The words stung in Naruto's ears, "And obviously, when Sasuke dodged the 'rasengan', you used the smoke from the impact to cover the shape-shifting of the clones and had them form their own rasengan and under the cover of the smoke, they charged at sasuke. Haha! Purely genius. I dare to assume that you can't even throw a normal rasengan!" said Madara laughing sinisterly.

"Just like this is a genius plan, MADARA!" Madara's eyes widened as a cold blade was run through his heart. Madara turned his head slightly to the side to catch a glimpse of his killer.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you." said Madara, whispering, before his body went limp and cold.

"Kukukuku I guess you shouldn't have, Madara-san," said Kabuto as he slid Orichimaru's sword out of Madara's chest allowing Madara's body to fall to the floor. Seeing his new opponent, Naruto quickly made two shadow clones and sent them out.

"Now, is sending clones out to gather nature chakra really necessary, Naruto-kun?" asked Kabuto. Not saying anything, Naruto slid into his taijutsu stance.

"Why did you kill Madara, Kabuto?", he asked, hoping to buy his shadow clones more time to gather nature chakra. He would need a massive amount of it for what he was planning.

"Well that's because his usefulness ran out. See, I plan to control this world by using the Juubi, However, I plan on controlling it with a different tactic."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Well it's very simple, Naruto-kun, I plan to use the Impure World Resurrection to bring back Rikudo Sennin to control the Juubi, but since the sage will be under my control, I will be the one actually controlling the beast" boasted Kabuto with a evil smirk on his face. "Oh, and speaking of Edo Tensei, Naruto-kun, I have a few people I would like for you to meet, seeing as they're going to help me capture you. Kuchiyose: EDO TENSEI!" As Kabuto's hand slammed the floor, 19 coffins rose from the ground. Naruto could only watch in horror and despair as the coffins opened up revealing the formerly deceased corpses of the Konoha 12 (save for Sasuke and himself); Gaara, Temari, Kankuro,, Kakashi, Yamato, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Minato, and lastly, Kushina. "Guys, Sensei, Baa-chan, Ero-sennin, Mom, Dad, why?"

"Looks like, we don't have a choice, kid" said Jiraiya, exposing the control seal on his back.

"Thats right, Naruto-kun, let's see how you can fight against your precious peers," boasted Kabuto.

"Guys, I'm sorry." was all Naruto could choke out.

"It's all right, you little brat, take him out for us," exclaimed Tsunade with a small comforting smile on her face.

"Enough small talk, capture the Kyubi Jinchuuriki!" exclaimed Kabuto.

The team summoned by the Edo Tensei charged at Naruto. The Jinchuuriki had a hard time dodging the attacks of his friends and family, who knew him well enough to anticipate what he was going to do.

"I just need a few more minutes" thought Naruto as he dodged a punch from Tsunade. It was at that moment naruto felt a sudden, unexpected third power coming from inside his chakra network that was not his nor the Kyubi's. That's when he remembered his gift from Itachi. Just then, Naruto closed his eyes and opened them again to reveal that he possessed the Mangekyo.

With his new sight, Naruto was better able to see and react to his friend's attacks with ease and was able to dodge them. A few minutes later, an exhausted Naruto felt the nature chakra the two shadow clones he had sent out earlier gathered, enter his body, rejuvenating him.

"Looks like you lost, Kabuto" Naruto boasted.

"Oh, and how's that, Naruto-kun?" replied Kabuto, confused and in disbelief.

"Well, the two clones that were gathering nature chakra have released themselves for me," Naruto said proudly.

"Yes, obviously, but I fail to see how that means you win. Surely you're not that arrogant, Naruto-kun." said Kabuto in a grim voice.

"Well, you'll see in a sec," replied Naruto. Just as he said that, Kabuto noticed a Sage Mode: Giant rasengan, (which was six times the normal size of Naruto's normal Sage Mode: Giant rasengan), appear on top of one of the cliffs in the valley, but what shocked Kabuto was the fact that the rasengan suddenly shrank and compressed until it became the size of a golf ball. Once the rasengan became small enough, the shadow clone flash-jumped next to Naruto.

"I'm pretty sure you know what happens when this rasengan is released don't you, Kabuto? That's right! Anything within its blast radius will be completely disintegrated! Not even those guys you summoned by the Edo Tensei will be able to regenerate themselves!"

"Are you mad? You'll kill yourself too!" screamed a now frightened Kabuto.

"I don't think so, Kabuto, 'cuz I'm going up there!" exclaimed Naruto as he pointed towards the sky, at the shimmering white orb. "I'm going to destroy the Moon, the reason for all this crap!" As soon as Naruto finished his statement, he began to harness the Kyubi's chakra, as soon as he did that seals and a white power covered Naruto showing that he had full control of kyubi's power. After getting use to the new increase of power Naruto had he looked up at the moon and Hiraishined up leaving only his clone and a flash of yellow light -eyed and petrified with fear, Kabuto looked at the clone Naruto had left behind, who was holding the miniscule super rasengan. The clone smirked and screamed out "Kuchiyose: Kanryo Rasengan!" As soon as the clone finished naming the technique, it activated the chakra orb releasing it. Kabuto could only stare in horror and disbelief as the energy expanded immensely, instantly vaporizing him, and the Edo Tensei team he had summoned.

Out in space, Naruto felt himself of his own chakra and had to exit Kyubi mode. Once he did he passed out, although not in the void of space, more like, a metallic floor. As he  
>passed out from chakra exhaustion, he heard a female voice say, "Commander Shepard, please make haste to the port observation deck . There seems to be a problem."<p>

Dun dun dun I left it off in a cliff hanger. If you haven't figured it out yet, this story was my attempt to Finish the Naruto storyline so I can get to this story's sequel; a NarutoxMass Effect 2 crossover. I would also like to take this time to thank Karvan for going along and helping me in this crazy idea. Now I know some people might say that Sasuke and Madara died too easily in the story and personally, I don't think so. What I tried to show was that Sasuke underestimated Naruto so much that Naruto was able to kill him before he was able to show his sharingan skills. As for Madara I think that you would be able to kill him if you can sneak up on him like how Kabuto did in this fic. And I just came came back into fanfiction after a long break so I haven't read that many fanfiction out there so if I took an idea already used in a story please tell me so I can give the said arthor some credit(but please tell me which part it is and which story it is from)Anyways, please review this story; I would love to hear your thoughts at our first attempt at a story.

P.S I'm not sure if I'm going to just add another chapter to this  
>story and move it to the Mass Effect crossover section or just make a<br>new story in the Mass Effect section. I will hold a poll till the end of the week to see what you guys want cause as a writer your satisfaction is also tell me if I have to place it together in the crossover place sorry that part in the rules i didn't completely understand . Well, until then, lorcian244 out!


End file.
